


Friend for Makkachin

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Google Translated Russian, M/M, Senseless fluff, Two Dogs!, What's Better Than One Dog?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, a man of many talents which include stealing the hearts of both Russian ice skaters to be his coach and homeless dogs. Each end as well as expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yoi negative criticism: makkachin doesn't have a friend

Yuuri wandered aimlessly through the market, scanning through various stalls. Winter already loomed over Hasetsu despite only November finally coming around. Heavy snowfall coating the town in nothing but a thick sheet of white was to be expected, so was below freezing temperatures. What was  _not_ to be expected was Victor insisting to spend just an hour more in the hot springs, only to fall sick the next day. Neither was Yuuri realizing their fridge was completely empty after a few neglected shopping trips. There was nothing to make broth and hot tea can only do so much to help. As much as partner insisted he would be just fine, he sounded like a dying man. To think that him of all people would get sick in winter. Yuuri had to admit he did feel guilty for laughing as Victor fell victim to a relentless fit of sneezes.

Several barks finally broke his train of thought. Yuuri looked around till his eyes caught a Shiba among the mess of snow and mud. The dog looked no older than a year, no collar and worst of all drenched. It seemed to have a sudden fascination to him, first endlessly barking then running up to nudge at his leg. He crouched down to give it scratches behind the year. "Aren't you a cute one?" he cooed accompanied by happy barks, "Where's your owner?" 

All he'd get in response is barks. The pup continued nudging at his hand in demand for more pats, till finally on it's back for those blissful stomach pats. "Aw, who's a good boy...? Or good girl." Yuuri quickly noted More barks. His immediate thought was that this dog was a lot more talkative than his old dog Victor. Just how happy this pooch behaved was enough to warm his heart. "Okay, you've had enough pampering." He moment Yuuri pulled his hand away and stood up straight he received whines in return. Oh no, not the guilt trip. He quickly shuffled his feet through the snow to continue his quest for a butcher shop. Those barks were definitely not trailing behind him, or at least he could wish they weren't.

"I'm sorry, puppy but you can't follow me!" Yuuri whined in return. Only the crowd was keeping him from breaking into a sprint. His little chase to lose the dog following him continued for a while till he came to a halt by the butchers. Beef! That's what he had forgotten! Desperately trying to ignore her rubbing her muzzle all over his legs, he walked over to the stall. "Hello, I'd lik- Can you at least sit?" he paused, nudging the pup away, "I'd like half a kilo of beef please." 

"Comin' right up." the man behind the stall got straight to work, slapping meat down on the scale. "Looks like she likes ya, kid."

"What...? Oh! You mean her?" he looked down at the dog, now quietly sitting by his feet idly wagging her tail. An upgrade from endlessly nuzzling at his leg and nearly tripping him over.

"She's one of the strays from around 'ere." 

At least he didn't have to worry about accidentally kidnapping someone else's dog, _and she is kinda cute._..

Yuuri immediately dismissed the thought shaking his head and turning his attention back to the butcher. Victor and him already had Makkachin so what's the point of a second dog? His guilt would have to bear through leaving this poor puppy stranded behind.

"That'd be Four hundred ninety yen, kiddo." the man held out the bag packed with the last missing ingredient.

"Thank you," Yuuri handed him the money and grabbed the bag, "Keep the change." 

With a final wave, he walked off, slowly increasing his pace the more he heard those tiny paw pit-pats follow him. Even after he got to the way out after weaving through the crowd and reached the street, the barks continued as well. Now at least he could try running to see if the Shiba would stop following him and retreat back to the market. By the time he reached the bridge, he wasn't sure whether he was finally free, or whether his panting had completely deafened him to everything else. A simple glance back answered the dreaded question, revealing the Shiba not far back. Yuuri could've sworn this was no different than the horror movies him and Victor decide to watch at night every so often. But this was more annoying and admittedly cute rather than scary.

By the time he reached the other end of the bridge, he was near out of breath. There was clearly going to be a winner and it was not going to be him. Giving up completely, he sat down on the nearest bench which the pooch was more than happy to join him on. "What do you want from me?!" Yuuri asked, "...Is it the meat?"

Bark. Bark. Face lick. Gross doggy breath. He wanted to push her face away but instead got nudged at for more pets. He obliged to the dog's request, getting more hand licks this time as well as... more excited barks. Of course. He had to admit she was kinda cute... and the playfulness only reminded him of his old Vicchan. But a second dog in the house? That would be a bit to extreme... 

While mindlessly petting the pooch he turned away to face the winter sun already setting this early, painting the sky in beautiful hues of reds and oranges. If only Victor could be here to enjoy this rather than sneezing his soul out. Another snicker from him. What would he think of him suddenly appearing at the door, groceries in hand and dog at his feet too adamant to let him be. Surely he wouldn't mind to give her a home till they ring up a shelter? Or... keep her... Yuuri looked back at the happy pup, still wagging her tail like an absolute madman. "Are you tired?" 

Eager barks and a lick. 

"I'll take that as a maybe..." With a huff he stands back up again, "Come then, you're going home with me. I don't think Victor will say anything against you." 

More barks as she ran 'round him in circles, then followed behind after he started walking again. The second half of his journey could at least be calmer. Granted it was solely because Yuuri completely gave up on trying to outrun a young pooch but... it was better than running to the ends of the world, or his home. 

No matter, he arrived at home in no time. A Victor wrapped up in a blanket looking like death itself was the first thing he was greeted. Instead of the couch right behind him, he was laying on the floor with only a single pillow for comfort. All he heard where grumbles from underneath that pile of blanket. "Hello to you too,  _Vitya._ " That was bound to at least get a more enthusiastic welcome back.

"... _Zdravstvuy_..." and a sneeze. If he wasn't suffering a cold Yuuri would've found this adorable to witness. As if in cue, pooch ran over to Victor and walked all over the lump of Russian. More pained groaning and guilty chuckles from the other man. "Get off... Makkachin..." 

"That's not him, Victor." with that, he retreated with the groceries to the kitchen. What his partner needed now was some warm soup to heal his aching soul (and body). 

At first he could hear faint calling in the distance, then shuffling around accompanied by footsteps and barks. "Yuuuuriiiii! What's this dog doing here?" Victor slowly paced into the kitchen and made himself comfortable on the floor where he could pamper the pup that followed him in. Unfortunately she kept running between the two men begging for attention from Yuuri more often. 

"She followed me from the market and won't leave me alone." He signed, taking out the pot and filling it up with water, "Thought I'd at least take her back so we can call in a shelter." 

It took a while for Victor to even say anything, and it barely felt like he was even listening. All his focus was now on the pooch in front of him as he gently squished her cheeks. She seemed just as happy to get some attention, barking endlessly at the man.

“What was that, little one?”

Bark. Bark. Lick. Bark.

“Is that so?”

Bark. Bark.

“Fascinating…” before Yuuri could comment or yet alone protest bonding with a stray they were going to give away to the shelter, spoke up, “Yuuri, we’re keeping him.”

“What? No!” he paused his cooking to turn down at Victor.

“Why not?” he tore his gaze away from her for a few moments to look at him, raising a brow, “She’s the cutest little thing I’ve ever seen!”

“We already got a dog, Victor. Don't tell me you forgot about poor Makkachin.”

“Marshmallow is staying with us.” Victor wrapped his arms around the pooch, giving the other his own brand of puppy eyes.

“You… you named him already…” he couldn’t even pretend to act surprised at this point. There was nothing he could ever do to truly surprise him. _Absolutely nothing_.

“Just look at her! She looks like a toasted marshmallow!” he turned around and took one deep breath, “MAKKACHIN!”

Oh of course now that the situation was less dire he could muster up his voice. Within seconds the poodle was seen running in and sat by Victor, wagging his tail. He was quick to register the second dog and stood back up to investigate. “What do you say, Makkachin? Do you want a friend?”

The poodle first sniffed the other dog thoroughly before giving him a few big licks. That's it, there was no hope. Yuuri finally had to give in to the cuteness, realizing he had no say in any of this. The pu- no. Marshmallow was going to be the additional member of the family whether he likes it or not. Yuuri might as well get out Vicchan's old food and water bowl. But first... food. The original plan other than dog adoption. At least now rather than the pained groans of a sick Victor, the kitchen was filled with cooing at both Marshmallow and Makkachin with the occasional sneezing fit he made sure to laugh at.

 


End file.
